Extra Terrestrial
by Calliwishis
Summary: No Hunger Games. Katniss's POV. Katniss discovers an illegal person. What ever will she do with this 'Peeta' Will she happily hand him into the government, or become best friends with him? What on Panem, Earth for that matter, will Katniss's mother think? And her hunting partner! Little did she know she'd have a war on her hands. T - Cursing
1. Chapter 1 Oh kay?

_***Author's Note: Yes I will be making more. . . . Special and unusual stories. Well here is Extra Terrestrial. ~Calliwishis*  
**_

The second I wake, I know something is wrong. The first thing I think of is Prim. Prim. . . I rush to her room, which has light seeping from the cracks the curtains don't cover. Prim is sleeping peacefully of her side, away from the light. Before thinking, I rush outside, closing the door "lightly" and rush to the light, which stuns me into place.

A seventeen foot door opens. Like a spaceship. The light seeping from the spaceship shows a figure. A human. I run over, only trip and hit my head hard on the ground. The last thing I see is the shadow looming over me.

* * *

I wake with a start, sitting up in my bed. I see a figure, the same figure sitting on my nightstand. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes. How-? He gives a small nod.

The only other thing standing out is, the watch on his wrist. It's pasty white and thicker than a normal watch. His shirt is blue, but sky blue. "Thank you?" I mumble out, but comes out as a question. He repeats himself, and nods. I stand up, and the boy starts.

I move over to the window, moving a blind out of the way, and see no spaceship. "Do you mind telling me what happened last night?" I ask. He ponders on it for a while. He holds his finger up to say, 'One minute.' And walks out my door, gently closing it behind him.

I look out the window again, and there is still no glowing spaceship. Was mom just coming home early? What happened? The boy comes back into the room. I watch him move from the doorway to my nightstand again.

He gives a small wave, breaking me from my daze. "Do you talk at all?" I wonder. He nods. "Will you?" I clarify. "Hi." He chokes out, but through the sore throat, he has a nice voice. He lowers his head when he hears his voice.

"What happened last night?" I repeat. "My RV was about to hit you when I slammed on my breaks, thus your head." He says nodding at my now painful forehead. "Oh." I say. I know he is lying. I remember it all. I just need to find out. "Where is this RV again?" I ask. His eyes widen slightly.

"Out front." He replies. "Uh-Huh." I say doubtfully. "Hey Katniss I made waffles all by myself-" Prim stops mid-sentence. "Hi!" She says happily. "Hi." The boy replies.

"I'm Primrose. But call me Prim, okay?" She announces. "Hello little Prim." The boy thinks for a while. "I am Peeta." He adds. Prim giggles. "Katniss, Peeta, I made breakfast!" She announces, then leaves.

"Would you like to eat? You must be hungry." I say. He begins to object. "Oh, but Peeta - You saved my life." I say, pretending to be hurt. And I want to figure out what happened last night, but I don't add that.

I sit in my chair, and smile at the food. "You made this Prim?" I smile. She nods since her mouth is full. Peeta mimics me, he sits down, but stares at the food. "This is what again?" He asks. Me and Prim stare at him. His face breaks into a smile. "I'm just joking." He says.

I go back to eating. But I glance up to see him pick up a waffle with his bare hands and eat part of the waffle. "This _is _good Prim." He says. Prim smiles, looking over to him, but bursts out laughing. "Use a fork!" She chuckles, putting the fork into his hand.

At first he stares at it. But then he stabs the waffle, then looks back up at us. Prim nods slowly. He moves his hand up, having the waffle lift beneath it. He looks back at Prim. "You're so funny!" Prim bursts out laughing. I can't help but chuckle. Not at him. At Prim. I know what "Peeta" doing is not funny. It's confusion.

"Want some milk to wash it down with?" Prim asks, giving him a glass of milk. He stares at it. "I wash myself with it?" He says, with a hint of humor, to cover up his confusion. She shakes her head now, laughing.

"Watch me, funny one." I say, tapping his shoulder. He looks over at his blue eyes bore into my gray ones. I break the contact. I look over at the milk, pick it up, and bring it to my lips.

The cup still at my lips, I look over to see Prim and Peeta mimicking me. I tilt the cup and take a sip. Prim copies and so goes Peeta. "Thats good milk!" Peeta announces. Me and Prim laugh again. "Well, how about that walk you promised, Katniss? Peeta can come too." Prim coos.

I thought you were going next door to Rue's today." I respond. Her face lights up and she runs outside and doesn't even close the door. I look over to him and stand from my chair. As if to make it easier, Peeta stands as well. I come close to him and he doesn't move.

I grab him by his collar and shove him to the wall. "I know you lied to me. I plan to figure out why. So. Shall we walk and talk?" I demand. Thats right. It was barely a request. But he nods and we walk out, closing the door.

He doesn't seem fazed by my attack. We walk in silence for a while, passing houses and houses. "I'm waiting." I speak up. Peeta lets out a sigh. "It's complicated, Katniss." He says.

"We have a long time. It's barely morning. If you know what that means." I snap. "Fine but don't you dare judge me when I tell you the truth!" He snaps back. "Okay." I reply, pushing him on.

I give a curt nod. "I'm not from Earth. Happy?" He claims. I snap my head, looking at him. He waits for my reply. I begin to run home, but he grabs my wrist. "Katniss-" I continue to try to run, but end up tripping. Again.

* * *

But this time when I wake, he isn't on my nightstand, but laying in bed with me. I feel him. I turn over, to see him wide awake. I jump out of bed and stumble into my desk chair. "Humans are so jumpy." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. "Why did you get into bed with me in the first place?" I accuse. "Well." He begins.

"You were thrashing around. So I grasped your hand. Which calmed you down, but only for a while. You thrashed again until I just climbed in with you." He ends.

There is a knock at the door, saving me. I run to the door and answer it. She gives me a half smile. "Hey." The stranger says, taking off her sunglasses. Even though its evening. This girl has deep brown hair, unlike my black hair, and she has blue eyes.

"I'm looking for-"  
"Peeta?" I ask, cutting in. "How do you know him?" I add. The door opens more widely. Peeta stands next to me. "I am Johanna. Thanks for asking." She snaps. "And I knew Peeta since I was five." She adds. I snap my head to look at Peeta. "Five, you say?" I ask.

_***Authors Note: Should I continue? ~Calliwishis***_


	2. Chapter 2 New

"Johanna, you might as well give up. She knows." Peeta says. Johanna's blue eyes widen and she slaps him, hard. "Dude!" A voice says behind her. I step to the side to see a bronze haired teenager, like the rest of us, and more blue eyes. But I come to notice that they all have a different shad of blue.

The boy walks over to Johanna. "Can you, for one day, not slap one of our own?" He accuses. "Maybe if he didn't land right in front of a humans house." She hisses. The boy comes over to me, "Finnick. Finnick Odair." He introduces himself.

"Don't do the joke-" Johanna gets cut off.

"Truth, Odair?" He jokes. I'm guessing he has a lot of puns. "I keep telling you, my joke is better." Johanna teases. Peeta laughs along with Johanna. I feel left out all of the sudden. "Whats your joke?" I ask. "I must _axe _you a question." She says, and I laugh at her, well, with her.

"Do you have a pun, Peeta?" I ask. He looks over, red mark on his face. "Well, no." He says. "He might as well. Here on Earth he is named after bread!" Johanna laughs. "So no. He doesn't have puns. Hes got buns." Finnick says.

We burst out laughing. "Hey, Katniss. Whose your new friends?" Prim asks, Rue next to her. I nervously introduce them, because Rue is very observant. "This is Johanna." I say. She stares at the children. "And this is Finnick." I say, pointing at the figure, who is still outside.

"Do you have sugar cubes?" He asks. "Your eyes all blue." Rue says. "All of your eyes are blue." Rue adds, looking at the three, back and fourth. "You're really special. You must not be from District 12, though." Rue says happily. "Do you have sugar cubes?" Finnick repeats.

"Rue, you can spend the night, just go into Prim's room." I announce. The girls squeal and rush into Prim's room, tightly shutting the door. "Clueless, clueless children." Johanna chuckles. "I'll get the sugar cubes myself." Finnick says, entering the house. I close the door.

"So you two know a lot more about Earth than Peeta, huh?" I ask. Johanna's head snaps to look at Peeta. "If he was listening to anything we tried to teach him, he would be equally smart." Johanna says. I didn't know I'd hit a sore subject. Finnick comes back from the kitchen, with his hand piled into a pyramid with sugar cubes.

He comes _really _close to me, extending his hand. "Sugar cube?" He asks. I step away. "No thanks." I say.

Everyone sits in the living room, and I sit on the coffee table in front of them. "Soo. . . Why are you here?" I question. "We ran away from home." Finnick says seriously. "And this is the only planet with the same air we breath, Oxygen." Johanna adds.

"Mind telling me about your bodies? Why they look human?" I ask. Johanna, Finnick and Peeta all stick their arms out, which each all have a watch on. Peeta's is white, Johanna is a glowing green, and Finnick's is a blue-green. "That explains a lot." I say with sarcasm.

"The watches disguise us, brainless." Johanna say with a half smile. "Can I see you without your-" I am cut off by all of them. "No!" They shout in unison. "Why. . . Not?" I ask. Johanna shakes her head. "You'll look at us very differently." Peeta says. "You might turn us into the so called "Government" Finnick adds.

"Why would I turn my friends into the government?" I snap. "I wouldn't call each other friends, yet." Johanna adds in. "Did you customize your disguise?" I ask. Johanna gives a curt nod. "We all did." She says. "Would you like to stay here?" I ask. Finnick lets out a sigh of relief. "We were hoping you'd say that. We have no where else to go without being questioned of our eye color." Finnick says, crunching on sugar cubes.

"Why exactly did you run?" I ask. Johanna lets out a sigh, read to tell a story.

"Our president, as you call it, is our dictator. And he holds a annual arena for kids ages 12 to 19 to fight to the death. On our planet, we are all gifted. Finnick here," She nods at Finnick. "Is physic. We were next to go into what the dictator calls "The Hunger Games" 74 kids go in. Only two come out. One of which must be a girl. The other of which must be a boy. Since there was three of us, we ran away." Johanna finishes.

"What am I thinking?" I ask Finnick. He lazily looks over, popping another sugar cube in his mouth. "Well." He munches on it.  
"I can only look into what happens in future events. Sometimes not even then. I can only look into what happens for tomorrow. And sometimes." He swallows the sugar. "I'm too lazy to even to that." He finishes. "Your gift?" I ask, looking over to Johanna.

"Skilled with weapons. Not much, to _you_. But lets see you deflect my axe." She says with a smirk. "You?" I ask, looking over at Peeta. He jumps, snapped out of a day dream. "Hm?" He says. "Your gift?" I ask. He quickly shakes his head. "You'll think of my differently." He says.

"Why do you care what I think?" I ask. "He can control water. Simple as my gift." Johanna spits out. Peeta spots the glass of water by me. The water comes out of the cup and I open my mouth, and gratefully drink. "Do humans get a gift?" Finnick asks, shoving another sugar cube in his mouth. Him and his sugar, I swear.

"Well, not all humans. I am gifted with a bow and arrow. Prim, the blonde one with green eyes, is gifted with painting." I say. "That counts as a gift?" Johanna asks. I nod.

A knock on the door makes me jump. My mother walks in, and gives a faint smile. "Hello Katniss." She says. "Hi mom. How long will dad be on that business trip again?" I answer and question. "You don't answer with a question." Johanna laughs. "Two more months and he'll be home." She says. Mom walks closer. "Hello, I am Katniss' mother. Amelia- Your eyes are blue." She says suddenly.

"Are you from District 2, 3 or 5?" She asks.

"Three." Finnick says

"Five." Peeta says.

"Two." Johanna says. They speak in unison. Mom lets out a small laugh. "Well. I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight you four." Mom says, going to her bedroom down the hall.

I look over to the open door. I'm about to go over to close it when a voice stops me. "Hey Catnip!" Gale calls. I can't catch a break can I?


	3. Chapter 3 - Help

"You wont believe the haul I got today!" He says, walking up to the door, bow slung over his shoulder, game bag in hand. He stops right in front of me. "You made friends?" He asks, But I know it was meant to be a statement. He walks past me, setting the game bag in the kitchen, along with his bow and arrows.

I close the door and walk back to the coffee table. Gale looks over at us. "Was I interrupting something?" He asks.

"No." I say.

"Yes." Peeta blurts out.

"Duh." Johanna spits.

"Mhm." Finnick says, chewing sugar. We all speak in unison. Gale walks forward towards me anyway, but stops dead in his tracks when he meets Peetas eyes. "What the. . ." He trails off, walking toward Peeta. His eyes widen, Oh god this will _not _end well.

His eyes flit to Johanna's, then Finnick's. "Your eyes-" Gale is cut off by Johanna. "Blue. We know." She rolls her eyes. "How- You- You- How. On. _Panem_. Did you leave your Districts?" Gale stumbles. Finnick gets it immediately and begins to play along. He puts his head down.

"We don't like to talk about it." Finnick whispers. "Really? I could care less! I need to know how in the Hell-" Gale gets cut off. By me. His friend. "Gale! Don't talk to my friends that way! You wouldn't dare talk to me that way, so why them?!" I shout over his voice.

"Ooh. I like this Katniss." Johanna says with a smirk.

Gale sighs. "Katniss, if they ran, we could too!" He almost shouts. "We didn't have a family to take care of. Katniss's father is on a business trip, and she can't just leave him left behind." Johanna states, bored. Gale looks over to me.

"Catnip-"

"Catnip?!" Finnick and Johanna burst out laughing. Peeta is keeping his jaw locked. "I'm going, to leave." He walks over to the game bag, and splits our spoils. He gives a fake smile before opening the door and slamming it behind him.

"Ouch. Who the Hell was that?" Johanna asks. "A friend. A hunter partner." I reply. "Friend? He looks at you with, what you human call admiration." Finnick says. "Oh, excuse me love lord Odair." I snap.

"He actually knows a lot about flirting. He does it a lot at home. He is annoying." Johanna says, somewhat calmly. "Well. It's dark now. I think I should find a spot for you guys to sleep-" I get cut off for the millionth time today.

"I'll sleep on this couch. It's pretty comfy. Johanna, move." Finnick says with a small laugh. Johanna glares at him, but stands up. "I like real comfort. Mind if I sleep on this, _bigger _couch?" Johanna asks. I laugh and nod.

I walk to my room. My hand barely touches the knob when a hand touches my shoulder. "I don't know where to sleep." A familiar voice says. I turn to see Peeta. I don't want a stranger in my bed, but I _can _sleep on the floor. I nod and open my door. "Sleep in my bed tonight." I say. "And you'll sleep where?" Peeta asks.

"On the floor." I reply. His eyes widen. "I wont allow that." He says sternly. "Well you're not sleeping on the floor either. _I _wont allow _that_." I say. I know I am being stubborn, but he is my guest.

"Well then I'll just have to sit here then, until you make up your mind." Peeta sits on my nightstand, which happens to be five feet tall and only two feet long. My night stand is more or less like a bookshelf.

I squint my eyes, ready to challenge him. I pull a pillow and a blanket to the ground and lay on it. "No. Get in this bed." Peeta says. I ignore him and roll on my side. "Fine. But you asked for it." Peeta mumbles. I tune him out and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I, for the second day in a row, am wakened by arms encasing me. I shift my head sleepily. He and I are sleeping on our side and his first arm is wrapped around me and keeping me close. His other hand, though, I am using as I pillow.

I pick his arm encasing me up, and I gently pug it on his side, to see his eyes are open.

He turns as red as a ruby. "Morning." He mumbles. "I thought I told you to get into the bed." I scold. "Yes, but the second I got in the blanket with you, you didn't object. You even smiled." He replies. "I was asleep." I say.

"Ew." Rue peeks into the bedroom doorway. I jump out of the small bed I formed. "Please don't tell anybody." I say in a begging tone. "I promise." She says with a giggle. She skips away. "Cute kid." Peeta says. Before I can reply, there is a sharp knock on the front door.

I go over to get it, not caring about what I look like. But the second I open the door, I am very self conscious about how I look.

"Hello Officer." I say. "May I come in?" The Peacekeeper asks, ignoring my question. "Are you here with someone?" I ask. "Actually, Yes. May _We _come in?" The President, the one and only, Coriolanus Snow. I nod and open the door more widely.

I sit on the coffee table, forgetting my manners. They sit in front of me. "You know our laws. Correct, Everdeen?" Snow asks me. I nod. He gives me a small half smile. "Then do you mind telling me page two hundred and forty four, paragraph one section twelve?" Snow asks.

"I-I don't have the law book on me, S-Sir." I reply. The Peacekeeper slams the rule book in my lap. I let out a small yelp. Snow lets out chuckle at my discomfort.

I find the page, while they watch me. "Read the paragraph aloud, if you will Everdeen." Snow puts in. I gulp, and read the section.

"Any citizen who discovers aliens must turn them into the Government. No if, and, or lawsuits." I say in a shaky voice. They need to get out. Now. "Correct. May I read the second section of this law?" Snow asks. I hand him the rule book.

"Any citizen who doesn't obey this law will be taken into custody by the Government. Of course after handing in these aliens and kissing your family goodbye." Snow reads, adding in his own two cents.


	4. Chapter 4 - Saved

**_Lets backtrack. Here is the story of how Peeta got here. Since you were wondering._**

I move away from Johanna and Finnick. There is just no way I can go to so called "District 13" Because I don't trust not one human. I begin to land on a random driveway. Thats right, I listen to at least half of what those two try to teach me.

The door opens, slowly. I see a human watching me walk out. She begins to run but ends up falling down. I quickly lift my watch and type in a command. I look human now. I have blonde hair. I'm wearing blue pants and a blue shirt. The only thing I can't change are my eyes. They'll remain blue. I cloak my ship and walk to the girl.

I carefully scoop her up, wedding style and walk into her house. I look into a doorway and see a small girl sleeping. Not her room. I open a door and see an empty room. I carefully set her down.

I type into my watch: "_**I am in District 12, I assume."**_ I peek out the window and catch the street name out the corner of my eye. "_**TeaTree St.**__** When can you be**_ **_here?_** " I send it to both Johanna and Finnick.

I sit up on her bookshelf. She's. . . Beautiful. I reach out and brush a hair behind her ear.

_**Half and hour later. .**_ .

Her body shifts. I nod in her direction, I'm glad shes okay. "Thank you?" She mumbles, obviously confused. I nod again. She gets out of the bed and I start. She moves over to the window, moving a blind out of the way, and see no spaceship. "Do you mind telling me what happened last night?" She asks.

I get scared, I haven't customized my voice. I hold up my finger and leave the room. I type into the watch and scroll in the voices. I choose the perfect voice. I walk back into her bedroom, slyly making my way over to the bookshelf I've already grown accustom to.

"Do you talk at all?" She asks. I nod. "Will you?" She pushes. "Hi." I let out. I lower my head in embarrassment. She must think I'm a freak.

"What happened last night?" She repeats. "My RV was about to hit you when I slammed on my breaks, thus your head." Is the best thing i can come up with. "Oh." She says.

"Where is this RV again?" She asks. My eyes widen slightly, and I can only hope she didn't notice.

_**Half an hour later. .**__** .**_  
I make my way inside, once again carrying her. She found out. Sort of? I can't believe she might turn me in. I will never forget her. I lay her on the bed.

Minutes later she begin to thrash around. I gain courage and hold her hand. It doesn't make it worse, but she still trashes around and about. I can't stand it anymore. She needs comfort.

I slip into the bed with her and cuddle as close as I can to her unconscious body, trying to warm her up.

_**Authors Note: Now that I have gotten that out of the way, we can continue Chapter 4 - Saved**_

* * *

I see over President Snow's shoulder and see Johanna, Finnick and Peeta running towards us. "Wha-?" Finnick grabs my wrist, risking getting hurt by the Peacekeeper Peeta opens the door and kicks the waiting Peacekeeper in the groin.

Gale is also waiting there. "Run!" Peeta yells, yanking on Gale's wrist. A government hovercraft lands onto the ground. There is no going back. We are all going to die.

Peacekeepers dressed in black take us all inside the hovercraft. I and Gale are the only ones trying to fight out of their grasp. The hovercraft door closes. "Katniss, calm down." Peeta says, putting a hand on my shoulder. The Peacekeepers in black walk into another room.

"Wha?" I question. "We just got _saved _not kidnapped." Johanna answers. The hovercraft door opens once more, hauling Prim, Rue and my mother into the hovercraft. It closes once more.

"Saved?" I ask. "Katniss. District 13 saved us." Finnick says. "There is no District 23." Gale snaps. "Shut up, traitor! You reported us, didn't you? You did!" Johanna shouts, rushing over to him. "Silence!" A voice yells in a slurred voice.

We all look over. "Hey, boy, whose this one?" A man comes into view, going over to Peeta. He mumbles something in answer. "Why, hello, _Sweetheart_." He says. "Haymitch. Haymitch Abernathy." He adds.

"Peeta, why, _why, _did you drag her into this? And this, _this._" Haymitch walks over to Gale. "Why would you _rescue _the one who _turned you in?_" Haymitch slurs. "Are you an alien too?" I question.

"She speaks." Haymitch smiles. "Half way, Sweetheart, half way." He answers. Another person walks in.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous crew in their shining glory." A voice says. The person steps out of the shadows and smiles. "I am Coin. That's the only name you need to know. In District 13, we protect aliens. Yes there is normal humans like myself, but we need an underdog that's human to speak for them." Coin's head snaps to my direction.

"That's where you come in, Katniss. You are aware of the Mockingjay birds, correct? In the other Districts they've named you Mockingjay, because they don't know your name." Her head snaps to Peeta.

"Peeta here is the best with words out of anyone in this room combined. Peeta, you are aware of the Jabberjay, right? Well, Jabber's definition means to speak, correct? Then you." Coin points to me. "Are the Mockingjay." She states.

Her finger goes flying to point at Peeta. "And you are the Jabberjay." She steps closer to us and I get a good look at her. She has gray hair, which doesn't go past her chin. She is small, but already has proven her strength.

"Katniss, you're actually trying to _protect _these aliens?" He snaps. "They have names, Gale! They all do!" I shout. I mimic Coin and point to Finnick.

"This is Finnick Odair, he is a flirt but still my friend. He has puns and has an obsession of sugar." I explain. I point to Johanna. "This is Johanna Mason. She can be snappy, but once you gain her trust she's not that bad." I say. I look over to Peeta, and point at him as well.

"This is the last, but not the least. Peeta Mellark. Who could've left me to die the first day he met me. Peeta Mellark, kind nice, not a boy of many words but once he does speak he is kind, sly and wise." I state.

"Are you saying I'm no longer your friend?" He asks. "Is that the only thing you got out of this?" I shout. "Yes! That, and you have a crush on bread boy here!" He shouts back. "You are no longer my friend. You put my friends family and my own life at stake. Go fuck yourself, Gale." I snap.

"And to think. We've been friends for eight years, and I even had own of my own crushes on you, and now-"

"Shut. The hell. Up!" Johanna yells.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! We are arriving. We will groom our cast, and give you your own apartments." Coin announces.

So I'll have my own home away from home. The second we land, Peeta, I, Finnick and Johanna are ushered into different rooms. I look up from to floor and see my Prep Team.


	5. Chapter 5 - Help Me Please

"I am your Head Stylist. My name is Cinna." A man says. He has black, very short hair. His eyes are brown with splotches of golden in them. He looks very normal, over than a hint of gold eyeliner on his bottom eyelid.

"This is Flavius who does hair," Cinna motions for me to shake hands, and I do. "Venia, who is in charge of waxing and eyebrows." I don't hesitate to shake her hand, which makes her smile. "Octavia, who does the nails." I shake her hand, and she smiles, but I try not to show they scare me.

Venia has aqua hair and golden tattoos above her eyebrows. Flavius has orange corkscrew hair and a shade of purple lipstick on his lips. Octavia has pea green dyed skin and just about normal body.

"Is everyone else going through this torture?" I say, while Venia waxes my legs. "If by everyone, you mean Johanna, Peeta, and Finnick, then yes." She answers.

"Not Gale?" I ask. Octavia stops running the water over my sore legs. "Gale?" She asks in a high pitched voice. "He almost got you killed!" Flavius says, shaking his head in disapproval, having his corkscrew hair sway back and forth. "Listen to him, Katniss. Gale could've killed our Mockingjay. Why would he be on camera?" Cinna asks.

"Camera?" I ask. "You'll see." he answers.

* * *

After being plucked, painted and my hair done, Cinna brings me over to my outfit. It is not cotton. It's metal, its armor. I sigh deeply and walk into the dressing room, almost dragging the armor with me.

The chest-plate is cold. Freezing. I wonder if I am a shade of blue at the moment. The pants are the same temperature as the chest-plate; cold. The pants connect to the chest-plate and lock into place. The pants are flexible at my movement to gather the shoes. The shoes aren't as cold, since I wear my socks.

The suit is a light shade of tinted blue. _Right_, I think. Because Mockingjay's are blue. I walk out, and not only is Cinna and my prep team here, but everyone.

Cinna, my prep team, some cotton-candy lady, Coin, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna and Haymitch. "Perfect fit." Cinna announces. Johanna's suit is slightly different. Her suit is tinted green and has less curves. Finnick is sporting a dented, tinted blue-green suit.

It's only dented because it hugs his body like Johanna and I. So it's showing off his six pack. Peeta is wearing a red suit, which is very dented. Of course it is red. I know Peeta isn't fond of the color, but that's the color of a Jabberjay. The three of them still wear their watches.

"Well. Time to go! I am your escort. Effie Trinket. Lets go!" She says, very bubbly. "Okay!" I mock her in the same tone.

* * *

I never felt more self-conscious about myself. Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and some stylist named Portia, all sit in chairs behind the camera. Two people work behind the camera. A boy named Beetee and a lady named Wiress.

"For the first video, we need Finnick and Johanna." Bette says, adjusting his glasses. They get in front of the camera. I tune them out until Peeta's hand reaches out. "It's our turn." He says.

I take his hand and get in front of the camera. Wiress points to a board with my speech, while Beetee points to Peeta's.

"In the last years four-" No that's not right. "In the last four years, has Capitol-" No that is not right. "Cut." Wiress announces. "You have as much as charm as a dead slug, sweetheart." Haymitch and Johanna laugh. I steam so much I think I might explode.

I'll show them. I look into the camera. Over the camera I see Gale, crossing his arms, leaning against the wall. Like I am doing something wrong.

I turn to Peeta and grab him by the shoulders. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. But too soon, too soon I pull away, angrily. "The Capitol believe the aliens are a threat to us. And you know what? They aren't. The Capitol claim they worry. Yeah. About their own safety. If there was only three aliens left, they would kill them. And then what? Go back to normal? I don't think so!" I step closer to the camera.

"If you think for one second these friendly aliens are a danger to us, you're obviously from the Capitol! Only caring about your own safety. If the Capitol _dare _lay a finger on my _friends, w_ell you know what? If the Capitol try to lay a finger on us, burn our homes down, well. . . _If we burn, then you burn with us!_" I yell the last sentence.

"Cut! That's a. ." Wiress trails off. "That's a wrap!" Beetee finishes. I look over to Haymitch's stunned face. I smile, then walk towards Gale. "Stop acting like you own me. Stalking around me like prey. Back off, Gale." I snap.

I go over to the three shocked faces of my friends. "How was that?" I ask them. "Better than the first one, _Mockingjay_." Johanna says with a smile. "You're the only one mocking people around here." I point out, laughing.

"You did good, _Catnip_." Finnick teases. I stick out my tongue. I look over to where Peeta should be, but he isn't there. Why on Earth would he leave? I wanted to apologize. For the unnecessary kiss. I sigh.

"Where did out Jabberjay go?" I ask. Finnick bites into an apple. Where did he get an apple- "In his room. Level eight hundred and twelve, room twenty four." Finnick interrupts my thoughts.

I sigh and leave the room.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! _I knock on Peeta's door only four times when is swings open. I feel so different now. Peeta's changed, while I am still in my suit. "Yeah?" He asks, awake as ever, probably more than normal. "I wanted to talk about the kiss. . ." I trail off. Was I acting? Did I like it? I couldn't have liked it. I must have been acting.

"What about it?" He asks, beaming almost like Effie. Almost. "I just wanted to say-" His hand comes to my face, lifting it up to meet each others eyes. "I can tell you're nervous. Just tell me what you need to tell me." He says in a soft comforting voice.

Oh. _Oh! _He thinks I like him! Do I? Do I? It nags at my thoughts for so long.

"Peeta. I just wanted to say. . ."


End file.
